desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Lang
Season 3 Victor, who is running for mayor of Fairview, tells his chauffeur to intentionally rear-end Gabrielle's car so he can meet her. He tells Gabrielle he wants to make it up to her by taking her to dinner, and she accepts. After dinner, she tells him that they will never see each other again, to which Victor responds that he one day will marry her. After noticing how the females around look at Victor at his rally for mayor, Gabrielle decides to have sex with him in the back of his limousine. After 24 hours of waiting for Victor to call, she makes him jealous at his rally by kissing another man. Later, when Gabby refuses to answer him after a number of calls, Victor visits her house and confesses his love for her. After spending the night together at Victor's house, Victor asks Gabrielle to marry him. She doesn't give him a straight answer but it remained obvious that she was still shaken up by her divorce from Carlos. After a violent press conference emerges from comprising photos of Victor and Gabrielle in an elevator, Gabrielle comes to Victor's rescue and accepts his proposal. After Edie Britt announces to Gabrielle that she was dating Carlos, she put her school tactics to use and tells Lynette Scavo and Susan Mayer to stay away from her. But Edie gets revenge by inviting Lynette and Susan to Travers's birthday party. Gabrielle threatens to end her friendship with Lynette and Susan, but Carlos intervenes and throws her out of the party. After she tells him she's in love with Victor, Carlos reveals to her that his relationship with Edie will never change. After being given a parking ticket by a meter man, Gabrielle is told by her caterer that she won't have to pay for anything else if Victor Lang is elected mayor. Later she is arrested for kicking the meter man. Victor angrily scolds Gabrielle for making a big spectacle for his image as the newly elected mayor. After being shown Gabrielle's bruised wrist from her fight with the meter man, Victor hires two men to go and beat the meter man to a pulp. When Susan announces that Mike proposed to her and the wedding is back on she calls around, telling everybody the wedding is back on, and that she plans to have the same arrangements as with her and Ian’s wedding. She tells Gabby of their plans but Gabby tells her she's now booked her own wedding for that day. Susan learns she’s taken the exact wedding she and Ian were supposed to have, which leads to an argument. They apologise to each other and Gabby cancels the flowers but leaves the same date. While talking, Gabby and Susan come up with the idea of sharing the wedding day, but the next day they realise they don't want to. To spare Gabby's feelings, she tells her Mike disapproves with the idea. When Gabrielle discusses it with Victor, she’s shocked to learn the press will be at their wedding and that most of Victor’s efforts is all about his image. Gabrielle becomes worried that marrying Victor will be a mistake. In the season finale Getting Married Today Victor's father was introduced on the evening before their wedding. It was revealed that Victor drives himself in hopes of receiving respect from his father (which his father holds off to continue pushing his son). It his Victor's father's hope that Victor will eventually become Governor, despite Gabrielle's direct opposition. Victor and Gabby, temporarily, break up after an argument but reconcile on the morning of their wedding. Shortly after they wed, Gabby overhears Victor and his father talking. In the conversation Victor reveals to his father that he only married Gabby so that he could win the Latino vote and that he plans to run for Governor. Season 4 In the fourth season, Gabrielle tells Victor that she is not happy and most know where she stands with him and she suggests they go away for a week together however Victor can only give her a week in April and Gabrielle becomes disappointed. In the third episode of Season four "The Game" Victor attends Susan's small games party and Victor learns from an argument Gabrielle has with Katherine Mayfair about the affair Gabrielle had with her teenage gardner John Rowland and Victor later tells Gabrielle that this matters greatly to him and asks Gabrielle if money would keep John quiet. Later in the episode Victor questions Carlos to how he reacted when he found out about Gabrielle sleeping with the gardner, Carlos tells him that they're all human and everyone makes mistakes however Victor tells Carlos that if Gabrielle ever did that to him then he would "take care" of the man and make him "vanish" due to him being extremely wealthy. This seems to startle Carlos as he is currently sleeping with Gabrielle. Edie soon discovers Gabrielle's and Carlos's affair and shows Victor pictures. Victor then tells Gabrielle they can go on a boat for a day and Gabrielle is unaware that Victor knows the truth. Out at sea however Carlos informs her he knows and when Victor confronts her he goes into his bag, Gabrille persaumes it's a gun and she hits him over the head with a rowing stick and he falls overboard and she then drives the boat back to shore and she rings Carlos. The pair of them go back to get Victor and when they get him abroad Victor punches Carlos and picks up a knife to stab him, however Gabrielle hits him again with a rowing stick and he once again falls overboard. However, when Carlos and Gabrielle looked over the side of the boat, Victor is gone. The two of them searched for him for hours, but failed. They decided to leave the boat out at sea so that it would be framed as sucide. It turned out Victor was alive and was being treated in hospital, he tells police officers that he does not remember what happenned to him. However, when alone with Gabrielle, he tells her he remembers everything and that he is going to need to get his strength back. Soon after Carlos and Gabrielle decide to leave Fairview. However, a tornado hits the lane and Gabrielle is forced to take shelter with Edie. Victor confronts Carlos in Gabrielle's house and shoots at him. However, Carlos escapes. Victor chases Carlos outside while the tornado hits at its worst and the two men fight. The gun is destroyed and Victor chases Carlos. Victor picks up a pole to hit Carlos with to kill him. However, a fence post impales Victor through the chest and he falls and dies. Gabrielle attends Victor's funeral. Milton, Victor's father, tells her about the affair she was having with her ex-husband Carlos and that she's not getting any money. He also tells her that everything that Victor had is in Milton's own name. He finally tells her to leave because if she doesn't, he will be telling all the people about her committing adultery. Gabrielle leaves the funeral without incident. Relatives Blood Relatives Son: N/A Daughter:: N/A Grandson: N/A Granddaughter: N/A Mother: Mrs. Lang (deceased) Father: Milton Lang Siblings: N/A Other Relatives Step-Father: N/A Step-Mother: N/A Ex-Wives: Samantha Lang (divorced), Gabrielle Solis (widowed) Father-in-law: Mr. Marquez Mother-in-law: Lucia Marquez Son-in-law: N/A Daughter-in-law: N/A Step-Son: N/A Step-Daughter: N/A Past Romances: N/A Lang, Victor